Changed
by after11pm
Summary: This is him nowㅡall changed. Like it or not, he can't change who he is. Or maybe won't. [kaihun/yaoi]
1. 1

_You know that time when you're still in college, despite of having that stressful assignments college students still have time for having fun? Yeah this is the time now._

Oh Sehun termasuk orang yang sangat cuek. Meski begitu, nilainya dalam bidang akademik patut dipuji banyak orang. _You know he's that guy who doesn't have time for something unimportant, let's say, having relationship_. Tapi bukan artinya Sehun tidak merasakan bahwa ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Ia ingin mencoba, sungguh. Dia memang seorang _introvert_ dan terlihat sangat dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu. Justru, ia menginginkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari orang lain.

Mengingat dulu pada waktu masa kecilnya, ia tidak terlalu mendapatkannya dari orangtuanya, yang dulu mengurusnya penuh dengan kedisiplinan.

Jadi bisa dibilang, sebenarnya ia haus akan kasih sayang, hanya saja ia sangat handal dalam menyembunyikannya. Dan Sehun pun tidak bodoh, ia tau bagaimana hubungan itu berjalan. _Lately_ , _most people only care about lust_. Mereka bilang ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cinta karena mereka berhak mendapatkan itu, semua orang berhak mendapatkan ituㅡ

 _Bullshit._

Bagi Sehun itu adalah omong kosong. Benar-benar omong kosong. Mereka semua hanya mencari pemuas nafsu saja dan hanya karena ego mereka yang tinggi, tidak mau terlihat terlalu sendirian tanpa mempunyai _love partner_. Buktinya kalau mereka benar-benar membutuhkan cinta, kenapa pada era ini orang-orang sering sekali patah hati? _And having a longing sadness_ _and heartbreaks_? Memang benar, di kehidupan ini tidak ada namanya _everlasting happiness_. Pasti selalu ada yang namanya kesedihan dan kesakitan yang mengikutimu kemana pun kau berada. Tapi, itu semua bisa dihindari kalau saja mereka punya pemikiran yang sedikit lebih luas.

Kasih sayang dan cinta bukan segalanya.

Bagi Sehun, _kesetiaan_.

Dan _kepercayaan_.

Sangat mudah kok untuk semua manusia mengatakan "aku mencintaimu." " _I love you more than anything_." Sangat mudah. Itu hanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut. Anggap saja Sehun itu egois, ia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Apakah menyatakan cinta itu sudah membuktikan segalanya? Tidak. Buktinya, masih ada banyak sekali hubungan hancur, kebanyakan karena perselingkuhan, atau kurangnya kegiatan seks. Atau karena kesibukan.

 _You make time for the things you love._

Itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun.

Memang, tidak semua orang bisa, semua orang punya kesibukan masing-masing, Sehun mengerti kok, benarㅡ

Tapi, apakah mereka benar-benar lupa untuk memberi kabar saking sibuknya, atau malah sibuk untuk melupakan?

Bukankah manusia terkadang cuek terhadap sesuatu?

Sehun memang cuek.

Tapi untuk orang yang disayanginya, ia tidak pernah cuek.

Sesibuk apapun dia, dia akan meluangkan waktunya, walaupun hanya sedetik, untuk orang yang disayanginya.

Sehun sudah memberikan segalanya.

Tapi terkadang, memberi segalanya saja tidak cukup.

Buktinya, Jongin selingkuh darinya.

"Kumohon jangan pergiㅡkita bisa perbaiki ini, kan? Aku memaafkanmu. Memang rasanya sangat sakit, tapi aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku benar-benar percaya denganmu. Kumohon jangan pergi, jika ini karena diriku yang membuat banyak kesalahan untukmu, aku minta maaf, aku janji akan berubah, asal kamu tidak meninggalkanku. Aku bersumpah untuk merubah diriku agar kamu tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Jongin dulu adalah kekasih pertamanya.

 _That's why Sehun was cherished him a lot._

Kekasih pertama yang menyakitinya, sungguh menyakitinyaㅡsampai merubah Sehun menjadi lebih dingin lagi, bahkan lebih kasar dari biasanya.

Itu sebabnya, setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu dan Sehun menduduki jabatan sebagai atasan di perusahaan ayahnya, hal pertama yang dikatakannya saat karyawannya mengatakan bahwa Jongin akan menjadi _personal assistant_ barunya adalahㅡ

" _Holy shit."_

Tepat di depan mata Jongin dan pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan tutur katanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah terjebak di suasana seperti ini, ini pertama kali buatku."

Sehun menoleh pada karyawannya.

"Apa dia bisa bekerja sekarang? Detik ini juga?"

"Ya, Mr.Oh."

Sehun segera memberi tumpukan dokumen ke dalam genggaman Jongin.

"Saya mau ini selesai dalam 15 menit. Kerjakan."

Setelah itu Sehun melenggang pergi ke kantornya, kembali bergumul dalam pekerjaannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Jongin yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut, namun ia juga seakan-akan sudah tau bahwaㅡ

Inilah Sehun yang baru, yang sudah berubah karenanya.

 _To Be Continued._


	2. 2

_Kim Jongin was the campus' sweetheart_.

Dia terkenal karena membawa nama baik kampusnya dengan penghargaan dari bidang akademik maupun olahraga. Hampir setiap hari Jongin sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, namun tentu saja ia tidak akan melupakan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Memang sih membawa nama baik kampus, tapi sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang baik-baik.

 _You know, typical bad boy_.

Kalian tentu saja tau apa yang biasanya para _bad boy_ lakukan. Tapi Jongin tidak sampai tahap memakai narkoba, menurutnya itu lebih mematikan dibanding merokok. Jadi, di antara teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati obat-obat terlarang itu, hanya dia sendiri yang menghisap rokok batangnya.

"Hey Jongin, sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukan taruhan."

Jongin menengok pada salah satu temannyaㅡChanyeol, sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, alisnya ia naikkan.

"Kali ini taruhannya kau harus mengencani seseorang."

Jongin membuang puntung rokoknya dengan malas.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kalau aku harus mengencani orang lain."

" _But it's worth it, bro._ Kau harus lihat dulu siapa yang akan kau kencani."

Chanyeol mengayunkan tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa Jongin harus menghampirinya, dengan malas pria itu berdiri dan duduk di sebelah temannya. Chanyeol sedang mencari foto seseorang yang akan dikencani Jongin di galerinya, ia menggerutu karena tidak menemukannya.

"Sepertinya kemarin sudah kusimpanㅡoh. _Speak of the true angel._ "

 _Speak of the true angel?_ Bukankah biasanyaㅡ

Oh.

Jongin mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Chanyeol berada dan sungguhㅡia tidak pernah merasa terpana melihat seseorang sampai seperti ini.

Pria itu sedang berjalan melewati mereka, dengan beberapa buku di tangannya dan sebuah kacamata membingkai matanya. Warna rambutnya coklat terang dengan wajah yang sangat tampan namun saat Jongin melihat ke arah bawahㅡtubuhnya sangat tinggi dan sedikit feminine. Kedua kakinya pun sangat panjang, mungkin orang itu tidak menyadarinya namun Jongin merasa ia sedang berada di sebuah acara _fashion show_ karenaㅡorang itu benar-benar seperti model. Tampan, pucat, tubuh yang tinggi danㅡ

"Ya aku tau apa yang kau maksud dari tatapanmu itu, _his ass, man_."

Ya, benar.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pipinya sendiri untuk segera bangun dari alam bawah sadarnyaㅡmilik dia sendiri.

"Kau tau jika kau tidak mau menerima taruhan ini aku dengan senang hatiㅡ"

" _He's mine already_ , Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung tertawa keras.

"Baiklah, waktunya hanya satu bulan, _man._ Satu bulan saja kau sudah beruntung untuk memilikinyaㅡ _and his ass_."

Jongin menyeringai.

 _And it only takes less than a month for Jongin to truly fall in love with Sehun._

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berpacaran.

Besok, Jongin harus memutuskan Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang terlelap di depannya. Saat Sehun berada di pelukannya seperti ini, rasanya Jongin merasa kekasihnya ini sangat kecil dan rapuh. Sehun terlelap memunggunginya, tanpa adanya sehelai pakaian di tubuhnya kecuali selimut. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang dan itu membuat Sehun melenguh.

"Sshh.. Tidurlah."

Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin dan pria itu segera memeluknya erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Kamu hangat."

Suara serak khas tidur Sehun menggema di telinga Jongin.

"Kamu selalu mengatakan itu setiap kita berpelukan."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Karena memang itu kenyataannya dan aku menyukainya."

Sehun menatap Jongin masih dengan senyumannya yang khas.

 _Jongin will always remember this moment, and Sehun._

Jongin harus melakukan ini. Ia harus mengakhirinya. Ia tidak pantas bersama Sehun.

Ia bukanlah orang yang baik.

Jongin sangat jahat.

 _And it better stays that way, it's okay for him when Sehun hates him soon. He deserves it._

Jongin akan selalu mengingat Sehun.

Senyumnya.

Suaranya.

Wajahnya.

Kebiasaannya.

Cintanya.

Segalanya.

Jadi beginilah rasanya.

Jongin sekarang merasakan betapa sesaknya, meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya.

Jongin sekarang merasakan bagaimana rasanya untuk disakiti dan dimanfaatkan.

Jongin sekarang tau, apa rasanya memiliki orang yang dicintai.

Jongin sekarang tau, apa itu _perasaan_.

Semuanya ia tau dari Sehun.

 _Semuanya_.

Dan nanti, Jongin pun akan tau bagaimana rasanya terkena karma.

 _To Be Continued_

.


	3. 3

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang selama berjam-jam telah mencekiknya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnyaㅡ

 _PRANG._

Sehun otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

Raut wajahnya bingung dicampur terkejut, ia melihat salah satu _maid_ nya berlari menghampirinya dengan cemas.

" _Cleaning in the 'R' hall._ "

Sehun segera berlari ke lantai atas meninggalkan _maid_ nya, hatinya sedikit berdegup kencang karena ia merasakan panik, ada apa dengannyaㅡada apa dengan anak kesayangannyaㅡ

Begitu Sehun membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Sehun sedikit tercekat melihat kondisi kamar itu. Benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Beling dan kertas berserakan dimana-mana, benar-benar hancur. Sehun menatap tersangka di balik semua itu dan hatinya sedikit terenyuh ketika ia melihat orang itu menangis.

" _Hi, daddy._ "

" _Hey, baby_. _What's wrong_ "

Sehun segera menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya erat. Tangisan orang itu semakin mengencang begitu ia mendapatkan _daddy_ -nya kembali di pelukannya. Sehun berusaha untuk menenangkan anak itu terlebih dahulu baru ia minta penjelasan. Setelah ia rasa anaknya lebih tenang, Sehun memberi jarak untuk menatap anak itu namun ia tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Ryu? Kamu diganggu oleh para berandalan itu lagi?"

"Mereka kembali memakiku, aku sudah tidak masalah dengan itu tapi mereka menyebut ayah! Mereka menyebut dan memaki ayah, aku tidak terima! Aku sangat kesal, dan aku ingin memukulnya, aku bersumpah ingin memukulnya tapi supir sialan sudah menjemputku! Ia menghalangiku untuk memukulnya! Ia menghalangiku!"

Anak laki-laki itu yang dipanggil Ryu oleh Sehun mulai memberontak di dalam pelukan mereka dan Sehun segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tenanglah, Ryu, kamu tau ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk membalas perlakuan jahat dari mereka."

Sehun segera membawa anaknya untuk duduk di kasur dan ia mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Lupakan saja, ya? Kamu tau semua yang mereka katakan tentang ayah itu tidak benar. Sekarang kamu harus tidur, sudah larut malam dan ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurmu."

Ryu yang masih sesenggukan pun mengangguk pelan, perlahan ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan Sehun membantunya untuk memakai selimut.

" _Good night, daddy._ "

" _Good night, baby._ "

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi anaknya dengan lembut, perlahan ia beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri sambil melepas kancing kemejanya.

Ryu, anak yatim piatu berumur 17 tahun yang baru diadopsinya dua minggu lalu. Saat itu rumah yatim piatu memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengadopsi Ryu mengingat umurnya sudah mencapai batas, kebetulan dengan Sehun yang entah mendapat pikiran apa, ia ingin mengadopsi anak. Sehun tentu saja merawatnya dengan baik, selama merawatnya pun Sehun tau bahwa Ryu sangatlah sensitif, Sehun sempat berpikir bahwa anaknya memiliki kesehatan mental, namun ternyata Ryu mempunyai sebuah trauma. Ia disiksa oleh orangtua kandungnya sendiri sampai ia melawan balik, sampai akhirnya orangtua kandungnya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, oleh kesalahan mereka sendiri yaitu mabuk. Sejak saat itu Ryu dipindahkan di suatu rumah yatim piatu sampai akhirnya Sehun mengadopsinya.

Tindakan Ryu tadi terjadi apabila seseorang mencoba untuk menjatuhkannya atau menyerangnya, karena pasti di saat Ryu ingin melawan selalu saja ada orang yang menghentikannya sehingga ia melampiaskannya di kamarnya sendiri.

Sehun tidak peduli seberapa cepat ia mandi yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah tidur.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini.

 _The next day_.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dimana tidak ada kerjaan yang mengganggu Sehun dan ini saatnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ryu.

Sejak pagi ia sudah berada di ruang makan untuk melahap sarapannya, sudah jam 8 pagi tapi kenapa Ryu tidak kunjung bangun? Sudah kesekian kalinya _maid_ mengetuk pintu kamar Ryu namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Coba biar aku saja yang membangunkannya."

Sehun akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya untuk membangunkan Ryu. Sehun dengan lembut mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ryu? Ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hmm, ayah masuk ya?"

 _Cklek_.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Ryu yang masih terlelapㅡsangat pulas. Sehun tersenyum, berpikir mungkin karena kemarin ia terlalu menghabiskan tenaganya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ryu dan duduk di kasurnya, perlahan ia mengelus rambut Ryu.

" _Baby_ , ayo bangun, nanti sarapannya ayah yang makan ya?"

Ryu seketika melenguh dan membuka kedua matanya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya sedikit bingung namun ia tertawa.

"Jadi selama ini kamu udah bangun? Dasar anak nakal."

Sehun mencubit pipi Ryu gemas.

"Aku masih ngantuk, ayah! Ayah tau kan kalau aku lelah? Lelah sekali."

Ryu memeluk Sehun dengan manja.

"Untuk itu kamu harus makan supaya tenagamu kembali lagi. Ayo bangun."

Sehun dengan jahil menyentil dahi Ryu dan tertawa sambil beranjak dari kasur. Ryu pun dengan wajah cemberutnya menuruti perkataan ayahnya dan mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

"Hari ini kamu mau kemana, Ryu?"

"Hmm hari ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas.. Huft, _i have to stay in the house, daddy_."

Sehun ikutan cemberut bersama Ryu, _maid_ yang melihatnya langsung tertawa kecil.

"Sayang sekali.. Baiklah, kalau begitu ayah akan berjalan-jalan keluar sendiri nanti, kamu ingin ayah titipkan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin biskuit _red velvet_ di tempat biasa!"

"Kamu selalu minta itu setiap ayah bertanya?"

"Dan ayah akan selalu membawanya untukku."

Sehun sekali lagi mencubit pipi Ryu dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, akan ayah bawakan nanti. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, _okay?"_

" _Okay! I love you daddy_."

" _I love you too baby_."

Sehun mencium lembut dahi Ryu sebelum beranjak dari kursi makan untuk bersiap-siap menikmati harinya di luar rumah nanti.

 _Outside._

Sehun menarik nafas, mencoba untuk menghirup udara segar dari musim yang mulai dingin ini. Ia menghembuskannya pelan sambil mengeratkan _long coat_ yang dipakainya. Jalanan terlihat agak ramai mengingat ini adalah dimana para pekerja kantor bebas dari pekerjaan mereka yang menyiksa fisik dan mentalㅡmungkin. Sehun sebenarnya sangat menikmati waktunya sendiri, mengingat ia adalah seorang penyendiri. Kedua matanya mencari-cari apa yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh.. Biskuit. Aku harus membeli biskuit."

Sehun segera masuk ke sebuah toko kue yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk membeli biskuit kesukaan Ryu. Kedua matanya mencari kaleng biskuit tersebut dan ia tersenyum begitu menemukannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kaleng tersebut dan ia melanjutkan jalannya, mungkin ia harus membeli kue yang lain. Jujur saja Sehun itu memiliki gigi manis. Ia benar-benar suka makanan manis, sehingga ia sedari tadi menggerutu karena bingung harus membeli yang mana.

"Ugh, rasanya aku ingin membeli semuanya.."

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dan ia tertegunㅡnamun sebisa mungkin tidak terlalu menunjukkannya.

"Chanyeol."

Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat pria ini. Pria yang menghancurkan segalanyaㅡmenurut Sehun. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol, dan menggendong seorang anak kecil?

" _So you both a thing now and having a child_ "

Sehun bergantian menunjuk sepasang kekasihㅡatau mungkin sepasang suami-suami, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua orang itu tidak menjawab dan Sehun mungkin sudah tau jawabannya.

"Senang bertemu kalian kalau begitu, aku harus pergi."

Sehun sudah kehilangan _mood_ nya untuk membeli kue yang lain dan hanya membawa biskuit kesukaan Ryu di tangannya.

 _To Be Continued._


	4. 4

Orang seperti Sehun tidak mungkin mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan. Sehun lebih ke seni. Hampir seumur hidupnya ia habiskan dengan seni. Ia sudah berpikir matang-matang untuk menjadi _designer_ nanti, atau pelukis. Namun tentu saja itu hanya sebuah mimpi, takdirnya menepis keras mimpi itu. _You know that typical asian parents_ ㅡmenuntut anaknya sendiri untuk menuruti sesuai keinginan mereka. Sehun pun malas melawan, paling malas melawan, sehingga ia hanya menurut ketika ia menggantikan posisi ayahnyaㅡdan membuatnya untuk bertunangan dengan seseorang hanya untuk menjalin kerja sama. Ayahnya juga basa-basi mengatakan supaya Sehun tidak sendirian saja, membuat Sehun muak dalam hati.

Tapi setidaknya, tunangannya itu tidak menyebalkan.

"Kamu tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau kesini."

Sehun sedikit cemberut sambil memainkan ujung kemeja tunangannya.

"Hmm sekali-kali aku ingin menjadi _cheesy_ dan memberimu kejutan?"

Sehun mencubit pinggang Dannyㅡtunangannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan tampanㅡmenurut Sehun.

"Aw, sakit."

Sehun hendak mencubit lagi dengan cengirannya namun Danny dengan cepat memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Memangnya kamu tidak merindukanku apa? Malah mencubit lagi bukannya cium saja."

Sehun terkekeh dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Danny namun pria itu segera mencium bibirnya, yang membuat Sehun seketika terdiam dan membalas ciumannya sambil meremat lembut rambut tunangannya.

Semuanya berawal setelah kejadian ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sehun langsung berjalan pulang dengan perasaan sakit yang samaㅡperasaan yang dulu ia rasakan saat pertama kali ia tau apa penyebabnya. Namun sebisa mungkin Sehun menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di depan Ryu saat ia memberi kaleng biskuit tersebut dan ia sedikit bingung melihat senyuman Ryu yang berbeda.

 _"Nothing daddy. Ayah kelihatan lelah, mungkin ayah harus cepat beristirahat di kamar_."

Ryu benar, seketika ia merasa sangat lelah. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, seharusnya hari Sabtu tidak harus seburuk ini. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya, sejak kapan ia mematikan lampu kamarnya?

Dan saat ia menyalakannya, begitulah ia melihat Danny berdiri di depannya, dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka disiniㅡbergumul di kasur tanpa sehelai pakaian.

Nafas Sehun terengah-engah, matanya yang setengah terbuka menatap Danny yang tengah menggeram sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sehun terus-terusan mengeluarkan desahan dan juga geraman karena ia gemasㅡia ingin sekali menyentuh tunangannya tapi ia sudah diberi perintah untuk jangan melakukannya, memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun melenguh protes.

" _You're doing good, baby._ "

Wajah Sehun seketika memerah dan tubuhnya merinding merasakan tangan Danny merambat ke atas dari dadanya, nafasnya tercekat saat ia merasakan tangan itu melingkar di lehernya.

"Boleh ya? Wajahmu itu benar-benar.."

"Hnghㅡ"

Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Danny yang sedikit demi sedikit mencengkram lehernya, dan semakin cepat gerakan Danny semakin kuat cengramannya hingga Sehun sampai dengan desahan yang keras dan Danny melepas cengkramannya di sekitar leher Sehun. Pria itu merebahkan dirinya di atas Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

" _Is it hurt_ "

" _You could never hurt me_."

Mereka mengakhirinya dengan ciuman lembut penuh perasaan.

 _ **The Next Day.**_

Sehun masih tertidur pulas di saat pagi sudah menjelang. Danny pun juga masih tertidur dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang. Namun tentu saja matahari tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka untuk terus tertidur, sang matahari memilih Danny untuk terbangun dari alam sadarnya, membuat pria itu menggeram pelan.

"Ugh.."

Danny membuka kedua matanya perlahan, matanya menangkap Sehun yang masih pulas di depannya dan entah kenapa semalam masih belum cukup untuk Danny.

Pria sialan, kalau kata Sehun.

Hey, hal seperti ini normal untuk Danny, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu karena Danny harus pergi ke luar kota untuk kerjaannya. Tidak salah kan saat ketemu Sehun birahi Danny langsung melonjak begitu saja?

Jadi lah Dannyㅡyang masih setengah ngantuk, memutar badan Sehun untuk tengkurap yang membuat pria itu terbangun dengan lenguhan protes, yang menurut Danny terdengar sangat seksi.

"Sialan, Dannyㅡ _I could barely open my eyes_."

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menikmatinya saja."

Danny mengangkat pinggul Sehun dengan gerakan yang sedikit malas namun kasar membuat Sehun mengeluarkan lenguhan protes untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan perlahan Danny memasukkan kejantanannya yang membuat keduanya mengeluarkan desahan, karena tidak tahan dan juga tidak ingin berlama-lama sebelum ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, Danny dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sehun merengek dicampur dengan desahan kerasnya.

" _Hnnhh_ Danny!"

Hanya dengan rengekan Sehun saja Danny sampai pada puncaknya.

"Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu saja setiap hari."

"Pria sialan."

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	5. 5

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun bersama pria lain.

Tampak sangat dekat dan romantis.

Jongin bisa melihat kalau sesekali mereka bertukar ciuman, membuat hatinya sedikit terenyuh.

 _Sedikit_.

Jongin terus melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Bagaimana mereka bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, bagaimana pria itu membuat Sehun tertawa lepas dan tersenyum sangat tulus.

 _Bagaimana pria itu membuat Sehun sangat bahagia._ _Tanpanya_.

Tentu saja Jongin senang kalau akhirnya, Sehun menemukan pria lain yang lebih baik darinya dan bisa membahagiakannya. Dan juga ia merasa sedikit lega kalau Sehun bertingkah seolah-olah bahwa ia tidak adaㅡbahwa ia hanyalah seseorang di masa lalu. Jongin sedikit lega melihat Sehun tidak menderita lagi seperti dulu.

Namun.

Jongin masih sangat mencintainya.

Salah satu tangan Jongin yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku _long coat_ nya tampak memainkan sesuatu disana. Jongin menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dan menunduk untuk melihat apa yang selama ini selalu ia bawa dan pegang.

Cincin pertunangan.

Jongin tau dengan jelas bahwa kesempatannya sudah tidak ada lagi, bahkan tidak nyata. Jongin tau. Namun entah kenapa ia masih percaya bahwa mungkin suatu saat kesempatan akan datang lagi kepadanya yang membuat Jongin bertekad untuk melamar Sehun suatu saat. Tapi karena apa yang dilihat di depannya membuatnya tertampar realita untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Jongin untuk menghapus tekadnya itu. Lebih baik ia buang saja cincin ini. Ia terkekeh dengan pikiran bodohnya sendiri.

 _Dasar bodoh._ _Ini kan karmamu._

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan ia tercekat melihat Sehun dan pria itu di depannya, mereka saling bergandengan. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin tampak gugup namun ia berusaha keras untuk menutupinya. Jongin segera membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk menghormati Sehun sebagai atasannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Oh. Saya kebetulan hanya lewat saja disini, saya ingin pergi ke toko buku disana."

Jongin sebisa mungkin menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Siapa ini?"

Jongin melirik pada pria yang tampak sedikit bingung melihatnya.

"Oh, ini _personal assistant_ -ku yang baru. Jongin, perkenalkan ini tunanganku, Danny."

 _Oh._ _Tunangan, ternyata_.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hati Jongin terenyuh. Kali ini sangat sakit rasanya. Jongin dan Danny saling berjabat tangan dengan senyuman mereka masing-masing. Baru saja Danny ingin memulai pembicaraan namun bunyi dering teleponnya menghapus niatannya itu, membuatnya untuk permisi sebentar dan mengangkat teleponnya, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun hanya berduaan disana.

 _Ini dia._ _Katakan semuanya, Jongin._ _This would be the last time and tomorrow you might be die._

"Hey, Sehun."

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiriㅡmungkin karena kedinginan.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum tersakitinya, sebenarnya.

"Aku tau aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berbicara, bahkan bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tau aku tidak pantas. Aku tidak pernah pantas untukmu, aku pun tau itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas segalanya."

Sehun mulai memalingkan wajahnyaㅡrautnya pun terlihat bahwa ia merasa tersakiti lagi.

Jongin mulai merasa kedua matanya basah.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tau maaf bukan segalanya namun aku pun juga tau, kamu tidak akan menerima segala perbuatanku sebagai usaha permintaan maaf kepadamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas segalanya. AㅡAku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil membalikkan badannya dari Jongin.

"Hentikan, Jonginㅡ"

" _There's completely no one like youㅡ_ "

" _Of course there's not!_ "

Sehun kembali berhadapan dengan Jongin, raut wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasakan sakit lagi ditambah kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, Jongin, hanya ada aku di dunia iniㅡ _But there is someone better than me._ "

Sehun menghela nafas lelah dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak sesenggukan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" _There's no you and me anymore. There's no us._ "

Dengan begitu Sehun langsung melenggang pergi menghampiri Danny, meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku sendirian menatapnya dari belakang.

 _There's no us._

 _Anymore._

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jongin.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


End file.
